The ice palace
by piousness flower
Summary: what if war came, what if pain came, what if lies came? all over one person running away from home, running away from what they should and have to do. old faces will pop back up from the past. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – the attack

They were dancing and having fun, drinking and talking. Mira was on stage singing, Natsu and Gray were fighting and everyone was just having a normal day of fun. Cana who was sitting next to Juvia, Lucy, Ezra and Levy said "we need more parties like this, think about it the more parties we have the more alcohol we can drink" Juvia had gotten up to take a drink to a table for Lisanna Ezra sighed and said "any more parties and Gray and Natsu may end up killing themselves"

Suddenly Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu all shouted "get down!" some had time to Juvia was tackled to the ground at last minute as half the guild was gone with a bang someone held Juvia head making sure she didn't get hurt she closed her eyes tight as she heard the bang and glass shattered. She opened her eyes to see Gray, he sat up and said "are you alright?" she smiled and said "Juvia is fine"

There were a lot of people injured and the people who could started to get up and help them up when Lucy pointed and said "guys" it was like the whole city was on fire, there were floating ships in the sky. They all looked out and a loud voice boomed over the city "I am the king of the ice palace and I would like my daughter back, I know that you Fairy Tail have her"

Makarov said "ignore them, we have to get the village people out, Gray you and Juvia go and put those flames out you too Natsu. Ezra, Mira go and get the towns people out the rest of you we need our best forces up!" they all shot off doing what they were told Makarov looked over to Gajeel when they were gone and said "we need that out the sky"

He smirked and said "it would be a pleasure" Makarov said "Laxus, freed you go with him" and off they went. Natsu and Gray were putting flame one by one out but Juvia was hitting them out the fastest, rain poured helping but Gray could not help notice that she was off her game, she was making rookie mistakes.

Ezra and Mira and nearly gotten everyone out, there were a lot of casualty's witch Wendy started treating well enough to get them out. Juvia was working from the sky she was standing on her water using the sea near the city to wipe the fire out, Natsu said "the guards of Fiore should be here, hate to tell you but we are not doing well at the moment"

They were still putting fires out one by one when they saw the people jumping out of the air and start attacking people, Gray shouted "Juvia carry on me and Natsu have these people" it happened so quick they were fighting when one the air crashed into the floor hitting Juvia out of the sky.

She rolled a few feet and the boys tried to get closer as she rolled and only stopped when she hit a wall. They both feared the worse when she put a hand on her head and started to sit up, there was a cut going down her head and blood was pouring out.

Gray tried to get close as he saw the guard getting closer; he stopped when he heard an intercom, "we have a little fairy and if you don't return the princess to me than we may have to clip her wings" they all looked up to the air craft to see a knocked out Lisanna the voice carried on "we will collect and collect one by one clipping all of the wings, killing all of the villagers. You could try to rebuild but we will knock it down again and again"

There was a moment of silence Natsu shouted "we don't have your princess" but Gray noticed Juvia who had stood up had been looking down and the rain had gotten worse. Before anyone could say anything she shouted "Juvia will go with you!" there were screaming children and people crying but it was like everyone had gone quiet and everyone could here Juvia.

She was covered with dirt and dust, her head bleeding, but no tears came from her eyes, Gray felt his heart beating his world slowing down when she screamed.

"Juvia has had enough, she will go with you, and she will so just leave these people alone!" guards started to surround her and she walked in-between two of them. It was like other members of fairy tail had given up the only people fighting was he, Natsu, Ezra, Mira and Elf man.

He hit one of the men next to her and shouted "no one from Fairy Tail are going today!" and in a moment Laxus jumped out of nowhere holding a piece of metal and said "Gajeel is getting Lisanna let's stop this!"

They all started fighting and Gray grabbed Juvia and put her over his shoulder and said "you're coming with me" and ran the back roads of Fiore, they came to an ally and he ran down it only to be blocked in, he turned and saw four men in amour, they were all smirking, he put Juvia down and said "you have to go through me"

They started to fight, Gray was hit to the side as more come and Juvia was on the floor being held up by her hair, she was covered in blood her clothes were torn and mud was all over her, Gray was being held back by magic and the man who had hold of her said "take a good look men, this is the whore for the throne. So who wants a go at the next queen?"

Juvia started struggling as he lifted her up, blood splattered everywhere as ice was forced through his head and the other guards fell the same way. Juvia landed with a thud and Gray in the same way. They both looked up as people came rushing to them only to see Lucy, Loki, Lyon and Ur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Ur?

They looked Gray looked speechless it took a few moments but before he could say anything Juvia had made a noise Grey stood and ran to her, her leg was in a funny way and her blood was everywhere Lucy said "we have to get her to the tents"

Juvia looked at her and said "Juvia know what to do, there is not enough time, just wait" tears streamed out of her eyes and Lyon said "I could run you back, Gray isn't in a good enough condition" Juvia who was biting her lip and digging her hands into her own skin said "Juvia thinks if she puts her leg into water she could walk"

Loki said "but your magic is nearly all gone, you probably wouldn't make it through the night" Juvia made a noise out of pain, Ur said "so let me get this straight, you're a water mage who has three ice mage around them and no one could work this out?"

Ur walked over and started her ice magic up and Juvia snapped "you are not touching Juvia with that magic; she knows how you have it" she smirked and said "listen kid, Gray cannot do it he has not got enough magic and Lyon well let's just ask do you want your whole body covered in ice?"

Juvia clutched her hands in the ground and said "Juvia would rather lose her leg, than be treated by Ur and that magic" Ur looked like she was getting annoyed she grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and said "what the hell did I do to you?"

Juvia narrowed her eyes and put her weight onto her leg and screamed in pain but stayed up and limped away and said "Juvia would rather not taint the memory of Lyon and Gray master, Ur should tell them how she came back"

Loki grabbed Juvia and held her bridle style and said "looks like I will be taking you, meet you back at camp" and ran away.

Lyon looked at Ur and said "what did she mean?" Ur looked to the ground and said "can you not just be happy that I am here?" Gray said "Ur where have you been this whole time, you are meant to be in cased with water, in that prison?" she smirked and said "well I was for a while"

Lyon said "what do you mean?" Lucy stood and listened she looked at Ur and said "look I did not want to come back, the stupid king did a switch, his wife and it was meant to be his kid as well to bring me back but something happened and the kid survived, I was meant to train her to be in an army or something but she went missing"

She kicked something on the ground and said "that kid is probably dead, she was born a princess and because she had this power her father used her and then made her little sister the next in line"

Gray looked up and said "that was Juvia!" Lucy said "but how she was a care child" Gray said "when I saw her after phantom she said something to me but I never understood until now, she said that the only reason magic was created was as a weapon those who chose are good and tries to help others but some have a blackness in them to use it for its purpose"

Ur said "you have to be careful around that girl, Gray she could be dangerous and keeping secrets from everyone" "I do not know who you are but you better stop talking about sprinkler like that!"

They looked over to see Gajeel and Levy, Gajeel said "the lion dude said you were injured, we are collecting people and taking them back some come on Ice princess" Ur looked at him as he walked over and helped Gray up and they smirked and hugged Gray said "where is Natsu?" he smirked and said "found some of the guards he is interrogating them with Ezra, everyone is going to start the cleaning up progress"

He looked at him and said "what happened to the fighting?" "The royal's came and started fighting against them even the princess and King is here with the Prince, Makarov is staying with Juvia" Levy smiled and said "Gajeel looked like he was going to kill something if he stayed sitting outside the room any longer"

Gajeel helped Gray fully onto his feet and said "come on stripper everyone is waiting for you" everyone walked in silence Ur could not help but watch how much her students had grown up, she knew about the time stop and it showed how much older Lyon was.

When they got into camp Wendy took them into a tent and started work on Gray she smiled and said "sorry but Porlyusica is with Juvia, her leg was so badly damaged and her heart rate had slowed she is doing surgery" he was about to say something when Laxus walked in annoyed, Gajeel said "weren't you with the old man?"

Laxus said "Levy you go in with the old fool maybe you can talk some sense into him and that stupid king" Levy walked passed and into the tent, Laxus said "you should here what they are talking about, Gajeel you have been with her forever have you not?" he was pacing while Wendy healed.

"Juvia knew this would happen" they turned Ezra was holding her up and Porlyusica was standing next to them, "Juvia would like to say thank you for everything, everyone" Laxus said "how can you be alright if you know?" Juvia rolled her eyes and said "it is playing the part" he said "not that, which is doing something you clearly do not want to do"

Gray said "what is going on?" Juvia smiled and said "Juvia has figured a quick way to get the village up and running, she will need Wendy, Jura and Natsu. Juvia learnt it in Phantom, it is how we always had everything up and running, we do not need much magic but we need another supplier, we should also do it soon"

Ezra said "I will get Natsu, I will also be the next supplier" Lyon said "messaged Jura and he should be coming in a moment" Laxus walked out storming Juvia also walked out into the wind.

She stood in a clearing to the whole city she smirked and said "Ur can come out now, Juvia knows your there" the older woman walked out and looked at her, Juvia's hair was floating in the air but she used an ice walking stick, Ur said "what are you?"

"Juvia is a person" "no you're not, you were a person then you changed into something else, you had things put into you" "Juvia is well aware of the magic that was placed inside Juvia to enhance and attempt to control the water that never changed her"

"I care about Gray I always have, I saved him from that village and he was taught by me and something in you make him need life" Juvia looked out to the mass of destruction and said "did you know that there is only one water mage left in the world?" she stopped for a moment and said "did you know that the elements of the earth needs to be projected somehow, everyone is made of water it's just Juvia is made of more"

She said "Ur needs not to worry for Gray, Juvia is leaving, she will be passed to the royal family, they will use her as a pawn, and she will die in the arms of the king of two nations. No Juvia plans to fight back"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - rebuild

Gray sat inside his tent annoyed he had told them he was not going to watch what ever they were doing it seemed to dangerous to use magic learnt from that guild and to re build a town in less than a night, it had to use magic.

Lyon walked in and said "They are starting, do you not want to see it?" Gray said "What so we can pretend that this wont hurt them, kill them nearly, and what the hell is up with Ur, she is openly threatening Juvia!" Lyon lent against a poll and said "we need to be there to watch and support, are you so dull that you don' seem to notice they know each other"

There was a moment of silence when they heard cheers coming from out side, they both walked out wide eyed.

rain and Fire fell as one the earth smoothed and moved, the air got thicker, there eyes glowed and light went into the sky as they all fell at the same time from the sky and a mist covered the city.

When the mist cleared Natsu was helping the others up, people ran into the city cheering and laughing.

The king walked passed Gray and to Juvia, his son helped her up and said "well that was quite impressive" Juvia who was still using the ice clutch stood using him for the support said "Juvia and her old team perfected it"

the silver haired prince smiled and said "are you sure it wasn't just perfect because of you, my lady" Juvia blushed and said "your grace Juvia would just like to let you know she is no lady" The king laughed and said "A ball tonight is to be held for the people of the city! and the return of the princess of course"

Gray stood watching her, Cana who walked next to Lyon said "this looks fishy" Gray walked over annoyed and said "Juvia I need to talk to you" Juvia looked up and said "of course Gray, the king was just talking about a ball wouldn't that be fun?"

Gray was staring at the prince who had his arm around Juvia and said "amazing" The prince smiled and said "well once Juvia moves into the castle she can have as many balls as her heart desires" Gray and Juvia said at the same time "moves into the castle?"

The king smiled and said "well of course princess, your father is causing havoc around the streets now is the time to stand up and you really think you should be in a place like this?" Juvia looked down and the prince smiled and said "of course you would be able to visit any time"

the king added "while being guarded for your own safety" "but Juvia likes it here, this is where Juvia belongs"

Gray said "and she is part of Fairy Tail, this is her guild" the king completely ignored him and said "Princess Lockser if you chose this then you will have to go back to your country, we are trying to help you and your Guild master has already said he would only let you go if Ezra Scarlett is to go with you"

Ur walked up and said "everything ok over here" the king smiled and said "ah here is the woman who pointed this amazing plan to me" Juvia who was looking down looked up at her and she smirked he said "of course she is welcome to come along" Ur smiled and said "of course I would but I have just only gotten back and I think that I need to catch up with my students"

Gray said "Ur, come with me I need to talk to you" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. when they got so far he looked back and saw Juvia looking at the floor as more and more people started talking to them.

he dragged her into a clearing and she smiled and said "Gray what is this all about you don't just drag people away mid conversation"

he shouted "what the hell are you doing, do you want everyone around here to hate you!" she smirked and said "Gray stop being so mellow dramatic, so what the princess is going to live in a castle with a prince"

Gray spun around and said "I think its best if you go back with Lyon to his guild" she said "what your not living together did you not stick together?"

He said "of course not he blamed me for your death, do you know what it was like living with that everyday, not only did my parents die protecting me you did too" his voice was cracking and he had tears in his eyes, he could feel the lump in his throat and he knew this would happen but this was the first time he truly thought about what it was like.

She creased her eye brows in and said "Gray you know that I am still me, right you know that I am no different because of that and it was not your fault" he said "than who is keeping that monster in ice?" Ur looked down and said "well at the moment its not quite in ice"

Gray looked angry he said "yes it is I have seen it since then, so has Lyon" she gulped and said "no its body is in cased in ice its soul is in cased some where else" He looked confused and said "In a person?" "I think this conversation is a little finished now don't you"

Ur spun to see Makarov, Gajeel and Ezra, Ezra walked up and said "Miss Milkovich, may I talk to you while Gray goes to say good bye to Juvia, I Juvia and Levy will be going to the castle to talk over the treatys in a moment"

Gray looked at Ezra and said "I will see you soon, where too is she?" Gajeel said "I will take you the old man wants to be here for this"

The boys walked away and Ur looked at them, Makarov said "Miss Milkovich I think it best if you tell us your part in this" she looked over and said "what do you mean" the old man smiled and said "well you seem un trustworthy, this is odd because of what I have heard from your student you were the most trusting person ever but you seem to have some problems with a certain child of mine"


End file.
